This disclosure is related to a chemical injection shut off device. In particular, this disclosure is related to a chemical injection pressure shut off device that is affixed to a mandrel.
Injection is a process of sending water, steam and/or other chemicals into a well bore to stimulate production. Debris clogs flow lines. During chemical injection operations, for example, various completion chemicals are flowed into a wellbore. Many such chemicals incorporate dissolved limestone or other powdered solids which are carried by a liquid. These chemicals have a tendency to clump and clog the flow line. It is therefore desirable to determine a method for removing the debris in the mandrel flow line (also referred to herein as a mandrel channel).